


The First Step

by psychotic_cat17, RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Mutual Masturbation, NIpple stimulation, Smut, Vanilla, f/f - Freeform, lots 'o kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Waverly spends the night in Nicole's bed after a rough day, she wakes up in an awkward but enjoyable position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This little fic takes place sometime 'roundabouts episode 1x11. We wanted to write a story about how Waverly and Nicole might, realistically, be sexually intimate for the first time without going all the way at once. For lots of people, sex is a gradual escalation instead of one big thing they leap into, especially for newbies like Waverly. So... we hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr for more fic updates and such, and follow my coauthor @psychotic-cat17

Nicole let out a heavy sigh, settling further back against her propped-up pillows and turning the page of her book. A quiet night in was exactly what she needed after six straight days of utter chaos at work, and even though her body ached, she was determined to make the most of it. Admittedly, even if she’d wanted to go out somewhere, Purgatory didn’t exactly have a hopping nightlife. Shorty’s was really the only place to go, and the saloon had become much less welcoming lately with the change in management. Since Waverly had quit, Nicole had even less of a reason to visit.

So instead of going out, she had taken an indulgently long shower and curled up in bed with one of the novels she’d been neglecting for too long. Supernatural fantasy had long been her favorite genre, but her interest in it was waning as her real life started to mimic the stories she used to love. Being thrown into one unbelievable situation after another and feeling nearly powerless to do anything was much less exciting than her books made it seem. Usually, it just left her feeling stressed, confused, and tired.

Not wanting to get caught up in a story that might mirror her own life too closely, she had reached for a romance novel instead. She was all for the cavity inducing fluff she fully expected to read, and as long as the two ladies were together by the end, she could handle whatever little obstacles the author threw in their way. It didn’t hurt that with every passing scene, Nicole was picturing the two main characters more and more as Waverly and herself.

_Waverly and me._

Now, there was a thought that refused to leave her head. Ever since their impromptu make-out session at the station, they had been something like a ‘we’. Although they hadn’t used the word ‘girlfriend’ yet—and since Waverly was all new to this, Nicole didn’t want to go there first—things were headed in that direction. A romantic sort of direction. Definitely a ‘more than friends’ direction, if the kisses they kept trading whenever they were alone were any indication…

She blinked and shook herself, re-focusing on the story. Waverly was busy dealing with Willa’s completely shocking reappearance, and Nicole knew they probably wouldn’t be able to see each other much over the next few days.

That left reading. And honestly, compared to fighting whatever it was they were dealing with, reading some enjoyable trash wasn’t so bad.

She was a little over halfway through the book when she was pulled out of her own little fantasy world by the ringing of her doorbell. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that while it wasn’t really that late, only 11:17 PM, it was certainly late enough that someone randomly showing up at her door was suspicious. A quick check of her phone let her know that she hadn’t missed any calls or texts. _So, who’s here at this hour? And what do they want?_

As much as she longed to stay cuddled up in her warm bed, Nicole’s sense of duty had her slipping out from under the covers and making her way toward the door. It was freezing outside and she couldn’t leave whoever was out there, whether they were a stranded motorist or perhaps one of her neighbors in need of help, unattended.

Always cautious, Nicole looked through the peephole first, but once she saw who was on the other side, she quickly unbolted the locks and pulled open the door. “Waverly,” she breathed, greedily taking in the sight of her kinda-sorta-maybe girlfriend, standing there in a puffy blue coat she was very fond of because it was the one that Waverly had worn to the station the day they’d first kissed.

“Sorry it’s so late. I just really wanted to see you,” Waverly said before Nicole could say anything else. Nicole’s lips lifted into a smile, and she reached forward to draw Waverly inside. If Waverly thought this visit was anything of an inconvenience for her, she would be more than happy to correct that assumption.

Before the door was even fully closed, Nicole had dipped her head to give Waverly a welcoming kiss. She meant to keep it quick and relatively chaste, mostly because she could get caught up in kissing Waverly for hours, but Waverly had other ideas. As soon as their lips met, Waverly kissed her back like her life depended on it. Their lips melted together, hot and hungry, and Waverly’s hands grasped at the front of her nightshirt, gripping it in trembling hands.

If Nicole had only sensed enthusiasm behind the kiss, she would have let herself get lost in Waverly, but there was definitely a hint of desperation that wasn’t entirely based in desire. They were well on their way to falling together on top of another couch before Nicole got a hold of herself and stopped the maddening descent. This was not going to happen, even just a heavy makeout session, unless they were both of sound mind, and something in Waverly’s behavior indicated that she might not be. So Nicole pulled back, taking the time to give Waverly one more peck on the lips before putting a little more space between them.

“You’re always welcome here, Waves, no matter the time.” And it was true. Nicole liked having Waverly in her home. She would admit to having little domestic fantasies about them sometimes, especially when Waverly was cuddled against her on the couch during one of their too rare date nights, wishing that was how it could be all the time.

Waverly still seemed a little reluctant about how late it was, worried that she’d overstepped some boundary in their fledgling relationship, but Nicole managed to get her to take off her coat. She knew she’d made the right decision in convincing Waverly to stay when she came back from hanging up her coat and Waverly immediately reached out for her as soon as she was close enough. Waverly clung to her, and Nicole was only too happy to wrap her arms around her in return.

Long minutes passed before Waverly’s grip loosened and Nicole was safely able to run her hands up to cradle her face. For the first time since Waverly had arrived, Nicole really looking into those expressive eyes and saw how tired she was. “Baby, you look exhausted.” The words were spoken softly as she let her hand go from cupping Waverly’s cheek to lightly massaging the back of her neck, trying to ease some of the tension she found there.

“Long week.” Waverly’s eyes closed, and her body swayed into Nicole’s. “Lonely week,” she murmured, so softly that Nicole had to strain to hear it.

If Waverly was talking about them, then Nicole knew exactly what she meant. They’d barely seen each other all week, and all of those times had been at the sheriff’s office with other people around so they couldn’t sneak off for some alone time. But Nicole had a feeling that Waverly wasn’t just alluding to their relationship. Willa’s strange reappearance had left Waverly confused and hurt, and although she hadn’t expressed such feelings out loud, Nicole could tell from her behavior.

She pressed her lips to Waverly’s forehead, hoping that the gesture would give her some kind of solace. “Well, the week’s over. And at least for tonight, you don’t have to be alone. Let’s get you ready for bed.”

Waverly’s eyes snapped open, frantically searching hers, and it took Nicole a moment to realize what the slightly panicked look was all about. She smiled at Waverly’s misunderstanding, but couldn’t deny that she was happy to know that Waverly thought about it at least occasionally too. “Just to sleep, Waves. I’m not in the habit of seducing a woman when she’s so exhausted she literally looks like she’s about to fall down.”

“Of course,” Waverly said, with one of her adorable smiles and an awkward laugh. Nicole took pity on her and turned away, taking her hand to lead her toward the bedroom. She left her sitting on the edge of the bed while she found some comfortable clothes for Waverly to sleep in. Jeans were not ideal sleepwear, and that’s what Waverly had shown up in, so Nicole pulled out a pair of her sweatpants and hoped that Waverly would be able to make do.

Once she’d found a shirt to go with the sweatpants, Nicole helped Waverly up and led her toward the adjacent washroom. There were some things that Nicole just wasn’t ready for, and one such thing was the temptation of Waverly Earp disrobing in her bedroom while she either watched or tried her hardest not to. They would both be safer with a closed door between them.

While Waverly was getting changed and taking care of her nightly routine, Nicole turned down the bed and briefly considered sleeping on the couch. It would probably be the honorable thing to do, but she wouldn’t get much sleep out in the living room. And, truthfully, Nicole didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to have Waverly in bed with her, even if it would be a strictly platonic night.

In the end, Nicole found herself sitting on the side of her bed when Waverly came back in, wanting to give her the final choice. She held the covers back for Waverly to slip beneath them before pulling them up around her chest. The fact that Waverly didn’t let out a peep of protest at being helped was all Nicole needed to know about how incredibly tired she must really be.

“I could sleep out on the couch if you’d be more comfortable with that,” Nicole finally said when she’d fussed with the edge of the comforter for far longer than necessary. This was all about Waverly’s comfort level. She wanted to spend the night in the same bed, but it was entirely possible that Waverly wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Waverly said, sleep already creeping into her voice. “Get into bed, Nicole.”

It was a command she was more than willing to follow. She went back around to her usual side of the bed and climbed beneath the sheets, still making sure to keep to her side in case crossing the invisible line might be misconstrued as an advance.

A couple of goodnights later, and they were officially settled in for bed. Nicole lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to calm the thoughts racing through her head. Waverly was curled up on her side, facing away from her, and it sounded like she might already be asleep. Nicole didn’t know why she was disappointed when this was exactly why she’d invited Waverly into her bed in the first place, but she couldn’t help how she felt.

She had resigned herself to an uncomfortably stiff night when she heard Waverly flip over with a heavy sigh. A moment later, Waverly pressed against her side, sliding an arm around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. “Is this okay?” Waverly mumbled sleepily against her neck, her breathing immediately dipping into the deep cadence of sleep.

Nicole could only smile happily as she slid an arm around Waverly’s back and gently rubbed it. Such a simple thing made her so incredibly content. And even though she knew Waverly had already fallen asleep, she couldn’t help but answer, “Anything you need, baby. Anything you need.”

* * *

As Waverly drifted slowly out of sleep and into wakefulness, the first thing she realized was that she was pressed up against something warm. Something warm, sweet-smelling, and very, very soft. She could tell that it was soft because some of it was beneath her hand, and she gave a testing squeeze without opening her tired, heavy eyes. _Pillow? No. Too lumpy. Person?_

That seemed more likely, and she forced herself to open her eyes, not entirely surprised to find her face nearly buried in a sheet of loose, red-tinged hair. _Nicole._ A smile spread across her face, and she inhaled again, this time recognizing the floral scent of Nicole's shampoo, as well as the slightest edge of sweat that came with a long night of sleep. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it made her want to lean closer and breathe in some more...

_Wait. If this is Nicole, then what am I holding?_

She peeked over the edge of Nicole's shoulder, peering down to try and figure out where her hand was. To her horrified embarrassment, she caught a glimpse of her own palm cupped over Nicole's left breast, cradling the plush swell. Worse still, her exploratory squeeze had produced an interesting reaction. Nicole still appeared to be asleep, but her nipple had stiffened to a hard point, poking out through the fabric of her nightshirt.

Waverly's first instinct was to jerk her hand back, but she restrained herself at the last moment. If she moved too suddenly, she might wake Nicole up from her light, peaceful doze. But she couldn't stay where she was, either. She had to do something. Otherwise, Nicole might come to at exactly the wrong moment and realize the position they were in.

_And then what happens? What if she's angry? Or... or what if she's not?_

In fact, Nicole might be the exact opposite of angry upon discovering their bodies tangled together this way. She might be pleased, perhaps even aroused. Waverly bit her lip as she imagined Nicole's hand cupping over hers, urging it to stay. Or maybe Nicole would smile and turn in her arms, tipping her over onto her back and stretching out on top of her so both of their hands could have free rein to explore...

That thought sent a pulsing ache straight between her legs, and she fought not to squirm. Nicole's backside was tucked right into the cradle of her pelvis, and if she rocked forward, her girlfriend would very likely wake up. _Are we girlfriends? We haven't talked about it. And if I'm her girlfriend, does that mean I'm allowed to touch her boobs while she's sleeping? I mean, I've felt them before...kind of..._

It was hard to remember properly. The hurried, hazy kisses she and Nicole had shared were something of a blur, but she was pretty sure she'd felt them through Nicole's shirt before, at least around the edges. But not like this. Not when the only thing separating her hand from Nicole's breast was a thin, almost see-through white tee.

She had to do something. The pressure between her legs was ratcheting up by the moment, and the stiff peak of Nicole's nipple was still poking into her palm. Slowly, Waverly attempted to move her hand down to safer territory—the firm expanse of Nicole's stomach. There was a very thin, soft layer of fat over the firm muscles there, but it wasn't enough to conceal them. She had no doubt that if...when...Nicole took off her shirt, she'd be able to see plenty of definition. And surely that core strength would be good for something when the two of them finally—

"Waves?"

Waverly stiffened at the sound of her name, holding her breath. She yanked her hand away as if she had been burned, shifting back to put as much distance between herself and Nicole as possible. "I'm so sorry," she blurted out, propping herself up and adopting a guilty look as Nicole flipped onto her other side, bringing them face to face. "I just woke up pressed against you, and my hands were...um...I didn't mean to—"

To her relief, Nicole sat up as well, resting a hand on her thigh beneath the comforter and silencing her embarrassing tumble of words with a short, sweet kiss. It left Waverly completely speechless, and it wasn't until her lungs started burning from lack of air that she remembered to breathe at all. Nicole seemed to sense that she was paralyzed, because a gentle hand came up to caress her cheek, tucking some of her hair back behind her ear.

"Hey, it's okay," Nicole said, in such a sweet, reassuring voice that Waverly almost melted with relief. "I'm a cuddler when I sleep, too. And I know this was an accident, but you're welcome to touch me wherever you want."

_Wherever I want..._

That put ideas into Waverly's head, the same ideas she had been battling against before, and that had consumed her thoughts for the past several weeks. But now, Nicole was awake. Nicole was looking at her, with open eyes and glowing cheeks and a big sweet-as-sugar grin, and Waverly couldn't think of a single damn reason to keep restraining herself.

Nicole was looking at her. Not through her like everyone else seemed to, even some members of her own family. But at her, like she was the sun and moon and stars all wrapped up into one, and that kind of attention was intoxicating.

_I hope I look at her the same way. I hope she knows..._

_Well, Waverly?_ a much braver voice in her head said. _Are you going to show her, or not?_

She leaned in, placing her hand back on the breast she had abandoned and taking Nicole's mouth in another slow kiss. Immediately, she knew she had made the right decision. Nicole's lips parted for hers, and a low groan spilled out, all encouragement and acceptance. Eager for more of those lovely sounds, Waverly experimented, giving the soft flesh in her hand a few testing squeezes to find out what Nicole liked best.

Truthfully, there didn’t seem to be anything that Nicole _didn’t_ like, but she definitely preferred when Waverly focused attention on her nipple. Waverly was amazed when the small bud hardened even more, and she couldn’t help but concentrate all of her effort there just to see what responses she could elicit. She loved when Nicole pushed further into her hand, asking for more without a word, and she quickly became addicted to the soft, needy sounds that escaped from Nicole’s mouth while they kissed. _I’m doing this. Nicole is whimpering for me. Moaning for me!_

Throughout her exploration, Waverly kept her mouth moving over Nicole’s. A lot of it was simply because she enjoyed kissing her. Their lips fit together perfectly, and they always seemed to be in sync, deepening the contact at the same time. But Waverly knew there was another reason she kept their mouths fused together. Kissing Nicole was safe and familiar, and she needed that reassurance as she touched Nicole’s body for the first time. This new exploration was scary, but in a good, exhilarating kind of way.

It wasn’t until Waverly heard Nicole let out what sounded like a whimper of protest that she noticed her hand had migrated south, away from her girlfriend’s breast. Her fingers were plucking uncertainly at the hem of Nicole’s shirt, and it took Waverly another moment to realize that she wanted to feel Nicole’s warm flesh under her hand, not the worn, soft cotton of her shirt. But that was something she wasn’t sure how to ask for. She didn’t know if Nicole expected this to stay an on-top-of-the-clothes exploration, or if more intimate contact would be welcomed.

Nicole must have sensed her hesitation, because she broke their kiss with a couple of small parting brushes that were filled with promises of more. Waverly tried to draw her hand back, but she wasn’t fast enough and Nicole’s settled over hers. “Never be afraid to ask for what you want, Waverly,” Nicole said, her intent, understanding eyes never breaking contact with Waverly’s as a reassuring smile curved over her lips. “Especially with me.”

Waverly’s uncertainty didn’t completely disappear, but Nicole’s adorable, understanding smile put her at ease, certainly enough to voice her desires. “Can I touch you? I mean really touch _you_?” she asked, grazing just the tips of her fingers over the small strip of exposed skin between the hem of Nicole’s shirt and the waistband of her sweatpants to illustrate her point.

That trademark smile of Nicole’s grew even larger as she reached down and pulled her own shirt over her head, dropping it off the side of the bed without a hint of hesitation. “In case that wasn’t clear enough, my answer is yes,” Nicole said, the playfulness of her tone relaxing Waverly even more.

That 'yes' gave Waverly the courage she needed. She had made a promise to herself to be bolder, and with Nicole gazing at her like that—with such loving acceptance, but also with longing—she felt ready to take the plunge. It was time to make good on her promise to herself to be brave. _Besides, they're just boobs. I have a pair myself. How incredible can they be?_

Very incredible, as it turned out. Incredible enough to draw a gasp from her throat as she lowered her eyes to take in the beauty before her. The hardened tips of Nicole's nipples came into view, and Waverly had to swallow down a whimper. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, but all the moisture there had suddenly rushed elsewhere, and an insistent throbbing started between her legs.

_Oh, for Pete's sake, Waverly Earp, don't just stare! She's going to think you've taken one too many kicks to the head._

But the lower half of her body had complete control. She had shown up at Nicole's door in search of comfort, in search of reassurance, in search of some sign that she hadn't turned invisible again now that Willa was back. Now, all she could think about was the perfect pair of breasts in front of her, and all the things she wanted to do to them. And Nicole was staring at her, breathing softly, waiting like the sweet, patient woman she was without putting even the slightest bit of pressure on her.

"You're a vision," she mumbled, knowing she had to say _something._ At least it was true. From the light scattering of freckles across Nicole's pale skin to the hardened pink peaks of her nipples and the toned muscles of her stomach, she did look too good to be true, not to mention delicious enough to eat.

 _Don't go there, girl. You're only just seeing her with her shirt off. Underwear is a whole different thing_...

"Even in my pajamas?" Nicole asked, but from her grin, Waverly could tell she was teasing.

"Out of your pajamas," Waverly said, stifling a giggle. Nicole always knew just what to say to make her feel more comfortable. "So, can I..." Her eyes darted back down to Nicole's breasts, but she didn't even have to ask. Instead of responding, Nicole took both of her hands, pulling them into place to cup the soft mounds. Her fingers trembled a little on the way, but it didn't matter.

The first thing Waverly had to do was compare. Nicole's breasts were larger than hers, which was something of a surprise, since they didn't look all that big under her loose uniform shirt. But they were also wonderfully firm, and they fit perfectly in her hands. It was only natural, she supposed. In her former life as a 'straight' girl, she had always been aware of other women's breasts, just like everyone else—or perhaps not like everyone else. Maybe it had been an early sign of her... _What am I? A lesbian? Bisexual? Something else?_ She really had no idea yet, but it didn't seem important. Not as important as the way Nicole's stiff nipples chafed against her palms, poking out more insistently every time she squeezed. Not as important as the soft little moans Nicole was making at even the slightest exploratory squeezes.

"You're so soft," she muttered without thinking, staring down at her own hands in wonder.

“Not everywhere,” Nicole said, the sentence trailing off into another soft moan as Waverly couldn’t resist caressing her some more. Waverly felt a not entirely unpleasant heat suffuse her face as she wondered if Nicole was talking about how hard her nipples were, or if she might be alluding to another part of her anatomy further south. A throb of excitement pulsed through her own core at the wanton turn her thoughts continued to take.

Focusing on the safer area above Nicole’s waist, Waverly adjusted from palming the softness of her girlfriend’s full breasts to purposefully brushing against the hard nipples. Without other stimulation to distract from the more direct touch, Nicole released a louder moan and Waverly stared in awe at the blissful expression that washed across her face as she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensations. Nicole was so expressive that Waverly felt as though she was sharing in her emotions, and that only made her want to make Nicole feel even more.

Wanting only to bring Nicole pleasure, Waverly leaned forward and sucked one hard peak into her mouth before she had time to question her instincts. And when Nicole let out a surprised but clearly joyous shout and reached up to weave encouraging fingers through her hair, tugging her closer still, any doubts Waverly might have had vanished as though they’d never existed. She wanted to make Nicole cry out even louder, scream her name even, and while that desire was new, Waverly found that she very much liked the idea of it.

Waverly lost track of time as her mouth explored each of Nicole’s beautiful breasts, as well as the valley between them. It barely broke her eager rhythm when Nicole finally fell back on the bed again, apparently too weak with pleasure to continue sitting up without support. She followed Nicole down to the mattress, and after a quick check that her attention was still welcome, she went right back to what she’d been doing.

“If you keep doing that, you’re going to make me come.” The string of coherent words were so different from the little whimpers, moans, and groans that had been the only sounds falling from Nicole’s lips, that Waverly stopped and pulled back just far enough to be able to look at her. It took her a moment to process the words, and when she did, she felt a smile form on her lips.

“Could you really?” she asked hopefully, finding the idea incredibly appealing. It was so appealing, in fact, that Waverly pressed a kiss to the plump flesh she’d just been worshipping, not wanting to give Nicole time to ease back from the edge if she was close.

“A few strokes of my clit and it’d be a guarantee,” Nicole breathed out on a long exhale.

Waverly’s eyes immediately darted down Nicole’s body and focused between her legs for a second before traveling back up. She knew Nicole was issuing an invitation without demanding anything, and as much as Waverly wanted to do it, her fear started to creep in. What if she wasn’t any good at it? What if she couldn’t give Nicole what she needed? It would be a blow to the major boost in confidence that this morning had already given her.

Leaning down, Waverly took Nicole’s mouth in a deep kiss, not stopping until they were both breathless. “You do it,” she said against Nicole’s lips when she’d gathered the courage. She wasn’t ready to touch Nicole like that herself, but she still really wanted to see her come.

Waverly waited, not realizing she was holding her breath, for Nicole’s answer. It was an incredibly intimate thing to ask to watch someone masturbate, and that was essentially what she was doing. If they’re positions had been reversed, Waverly wasn’t certain that she’d say yes.

Nicole looked into her eyes, searching for something Waverly wasn’t sure of, but it was the least she could do to hold the gaze instead of turning away, even though she was slightly embarrassed. It didn’t take long for Nicole to answer, but for Waverly the moments seemed to stretch on forever, and she was certain she was about to be turned down. Instead, Nicole smiled that beautiful, reassuring smile of hers and simply said, “Okay.”

Waverly watched with rapt attention as Nicole slid her hand over her side and then down the center of her torso. She could see those firm abdominal muscles she’d been admiring earlier twitch under Nicole’s touch, and Waverly knew she’d have endless dreams about how they would feel under her own fingertips one day. If Waverly had expected Nicole to go right for the prize, she was sadly mistaken. Instead of pushing her pants down her hips, Nicole played her fingertips along the waistline, occasionally venturing just beneath in a little tease.

“I want you to keep touching me, too.”

Touching. Yes. Touching instead of staring. That was something she could do. Waverly pulled the plump peak of Nicole's nipple back into her mouth, sucking it deep and swirling her tongue around the throbbing tip. She couldn't see the path Nicole's hand was taking while her mouth was busy, but she could still feel it—could still sense the shifting of Nicole's stomach muscles as it moved further down.

She felt the very moment Nicole's fingers made contact, because the officer's entire body went stiff. A little cry of relief cracked in her throat, and the beautiful sound spurred Waverly on to greater efforts. Obviously she was helping, if the way Nicole's head was tossing across the pillow was any indication. She switched over to the other breast, kissing a quick trail sideways and drawing Nicole's other nipple into her mouth, but this time, she glanced up, looking at Nicole's face. It was screwed up with pleasure, but somehow still soft, and her eyes were dark and open.

 _She's looking at me,_ Waverly realized. _I'm doing this to her. Me! She's about to come because of me..._ Even though it wasn't her hand working between Nicole's legs, she still knew, somehow, that this orgasm was all for her. The thought sent a heavy throb between her own legs, and soon, the front of her underwear was absolutely soaked.

When Nicole went rigid beneath her and clutched softly at the back of her head, urging her stay in place, Waverly couldn't have felt prouder. A wave of pleasure washed over Nicole's face, and her expression melted into bliss at the same moment all her muscles relaxed. The flat surface of her stomach jumped and quivered, and even though Waverly wanted nothing more than to look down and see what Nicole's fingers were doing, she found herself entranced by Nicole's cloudy brown eyes instead. They shone with something more than pleasure, something tender, and it hit Waverly like a bullet to the heart.

The desire there also made her even more certain of what she wanted. She wasn't quite ready to touch Nicole, not yet, but she did place one of her free hands on Nicole's bare thigh, caressing the skin there with soothing strokes. She could feel Nicole's legs tense, then fall open even further, inviting her to continue in whatever way she wanted. Unable to help herself, Waverly slid further on top of Nicole's bucking body, letting her thigh press up into the back of her new lover's hand as it flexed and curled. The extra pressure had Nicole shuddering all over again, and Waverly introduced the very edges of her teeth, nipping at the tight bud between her lips to give just a little extra stimulation.

It went on for much longer than a man's orgasm. A few seconds, and they were usually done, but Nicole just seemed to keep on going until she was a panting, trembling mess, sprawled bonelessly on top of the mattress. Once she was finally sure it was over, Waverly released Nicole's nipple with a soft pop, grinning down at her triumphantly and patting the side of her thigh in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "Was it good?" she asked, her voice hopeful even though she already knew the answer.

 _"Amazing,"_ Nicole sighed. Her face had taken on a dreamy quality, but the fire wasn't completely gone from her eyes either. "I haven't come that hard in a long, long time. Is there anything I can do for you? I'm up for whatever you're comfortable with."

Waverly's pelvis gave a short, involuntary jog. One of Nicole's thighs had ridden up between her legs as well, and the pressure was getting to her. With some embarrassment, she realized that she had soaked through the material of her panties, and Nicole could probably feel at least some of her wetness. "Um..." Even though she’d very much enjoyed what had just happened, and even though her body was desperate for release, she wasn't sure how far she wanted to go. This was still all new to her, and although she was enjoying the process of discovery, it was a lot to take in at once.

"Could I...could I touch myself too? And have you help me?"

A slow, sweet, understanding smile spread across Nicole’s lips and some of the uncertainty Waverly felt dissolve. “Whatever you want, Waverly,” Nicole said softly, lifting a hand that still trembled slightly to her face to caress her cheek. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

“This,” Waverly said as she lowered her head and took Nicole’s mouth in a deep kiss. “Just this,” she whispered breathlessly against Nicole’s lips. She was comfortable with kissing. More than comfortable with it, actually. Kissing Nicole had quickly become one of her favorite things ever, and Waverly spent the majority of her day either doing it or thinking about it when she couldn’t do it.

That sexy confident smile was back on Nicole’s face as she easily guided Waverly onto her back, seamlessly bringing their mouths together. Once they’d turned over, Nicole slid off to the side, and Waverly felt a moment of sadness for the loss of Nicole’s body. She liked having Nicole on top of her, the solid weight a comfort that soothed and excited her rather than crushing her. But before Waverly could put voice to her objections other than a soft, disapproving whimper, Nicole was kissing her again.

Nicole’s left hand cradled the back of her head, holding her steady against the never-ending string of kisses that melted flawlessly one into the next. Her right hand started out innocently enough on her hip, but Waverly’s borrowed shirt had ridden up while they’d moved around, and Nicole’s palm was resting on her bare flesh instead of the safer material of her clothes. Under any other circumstances, Waverly wouldn’t pay any attention to the innocuous touch, but she was already primed and she’d had sex on the brain since waking up with Nicole’s breast cupped in her hand.

Waverly probably could have handled it, could have happily gotten caught up in kissing her girlfriend just as she’d done dozens of times before, but then Nicole’s thumb started rubbing small, gentle circles just south of her hipbone, and the throbbing between her legs intensified once again. The need rushing through her was so acute that she almost reached for Nicole’s hand to guide it beneath her pants and directly to that need, but her insecurities held her back.

Nicole, somehow so incredibly in tune with where her inner thoughts had gone, pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet, the hand on her hip coming up to trail adoringly across the side of her face. “Whatever you want, baby. _Anything_ you want.”

 _You_. It was the only thought that popped into Waverly’s mind, and it both scared and excited her. Before she could get caught up in overanalyzing her feelings, she drew Nicole back down, sighing happily against her lips when Nicole enthusiastically complied. She loved how Nicole didn’t even try to hide how much she desired her, yet still managed to cradle her face so softly, as though she were something precious.

Waverly didn't even realize she was grinding against the firm surface of Nicole's thigh until her panties were already soaked through. By the time she noticed the wet streaks she was painting, she was too far gone to care. The thumb skating around and around her hipbone was driving her wild, and Nicole's lips were so hot and smooth, sweeter than anything she had ever tasted. She couldn't stop. She didn't _want_ to stop. She was nervous, but also excited, and the tremors traveling through her body were from anticipation instead of fear.

"I..." she mumbled between kisses, not even sure what she was trying to say, "I...Nicole, I think I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead," Nicole murmured back, staring deep into her eyes. "I want you to feel good."

It was too much for Waverly to handle. Her brain, which usually raced a mile a minute, screeched to an abrupt halt. Her body froze, and her muscles rippled, causing her hips to give a needy, uneven jolt. She would have been embarrassed if she hadn't gone flying over the edge a split second later, rolling and bucking and shouting her pleasure into Nicole's mouth. The sound was muffled thanks to Nicole's tongue, but Waverly's face burned anyway, and she raked her nails down Nicole's back, needing to hold on to something.

Her underwear, which was already ruined, barely stopped the flood that followed. She came all over Nicole's thigh, whimpering as heat ran between them. Her inner walls fluttered, and her clit twitched hard against the wet, clinging fabric, but Nicole didn't give her any relief. Her hand stayed where it was, but it formed a steady hold, guiding Waverly's rhythm when it became clear she couldn't keep one up on her own.

It was far from Waverly's first orgasm. She had learned to make herself come quickly and efficiently in high school, and it hadn't taken her long to work through the 'shame' of masturbation. That had translated into sex easily enough. The few boys she'd slept with hadn't been anything special, but because she knew her body, she could use them to achieve the end goal, if she dumbed the instructions down enough and used her own fingers (often despite their protests and at the expense of their pride).

But this...it was different. She was soaring so high she couldn't feel the mattress beneath her, and it had everything to do with the fact that _Nicole_ had made her come. She had come for, and because, of someone else, for the first time in her life. And it was so, so much better than doing it herself—like she was seeing in color for the first time, tasting things she hadn't even imagined. By the time she collapsed back onto the bed, a sticky, panting, flushed mess and quivering all over, only one thought broke through her hazy brain.

_Crimany. If that's how hard she can make me come with my panties on, what's it going to be like when she actually touches me?_

She was still floating back into her body when she realized that Nicole was cupping her cheek, gently calling her name with just an edge of concern. "Waves? Waverly, are you okay? You looked like you were seeing stars there for a minute."

"Oh, I was," Waverly purred, giving Nicole the biggest grin she could manage. "Stars and the moon and a couple of galaxies up there. That was incredible."

"Yeah?" Nicole gave her thigh another gentle push, and Waverly hissed with a mixture of approval and confused over-stimulation. "So I guess I don't need to ask if you enjoyed that?”

“You really, really don’t,” Waverly said with a soft smile. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s back and pulled her down for a hug. For the first time in her life, being intimate with someone only made Waverly want to get closer to them, and she was relieved when Nicole didn’t seem to mind her slight bout of clinginess. Nicole just hugged her back, giving her the physical connection she needed.

“You’re amazing, Waverly,” Nicole said into her hair.

“No,” Waverly said after a moment. _“_ _We’re_ amazing.”

Nicole chuckled softly and rolled onto her back, bringing Waverly with her as they settled into a more comfortable position that Waverly hoped meant they’d be able to just cuddle for a while. This felt like the start of something new and precious, and Waverly was excited to see how it progressed. She felt like she’d finally picked a good one with Nicole, and she couldn’t wait for whatever the future brought them.


End file.
